imessage me, you idiot
by sherllllllock
Summary: a series of text conversations between danny and mindy, showing a progression of their relationship from 'kind of friends,' to something a little bit more.


**_A/N the apostrophes: ('''') mean that some time has gone by before the next text, if it wasn't already obvious._**

**imessage me, you idiot**

Where are you? – DC

_I'm in my office. Why? _

You're at work? I didn't see you on the subway this morning – DC

_Awww, did you miss me? :P :P _

Emoticons? Really, Mindy? – DC

And no, I did not 'miss you,' just wondered where you were. That's all – DC

_What's wrong with using emoticons, old man? And for your information, I couldn't be your subway commute buddy this morning because I was not sleeping at my own place last night, if you know what I mean ;) ;) _

Yeah, I know what you mean – DC

_Sex, Danny. I was having sex. _

What part of 'I know what you mean' do you not understand?! – DC

_I know, I was just checking LOL. Anyways, you wanna go grab some lunch? I can tell you alllllll about my hot date last night. _

Ok, but I get to choose where we eat this time – DC

_Fine. But I refuse to go to that weird deli place you're obsessed with. I AM NOT having the owner try to set me up with his lame-o (weirdly hairy) son again. _

We can discuss this in your office – DC

_Danny, I'm being serious. _

I'm coming over – DC

''''

Can we hang out? Bored – DC

_Sorry, no can do. I'm cooking. _

Who is this? I must have the wrong number – DC

_Shut up, Danny, I can totally cook. _

Who are you cooking for? Hot date tonight? – DC

_No actually, some best friends from college are coming over for girls' night, so unless you somehow managed to grow some boobs overnight, you'll just have to wait for the left-overs :-)_

Girls' night sounds boring. Why don't you cancel, come over to mine and I'll cook you a nice, hearty Italian meal. We can even watch one of those silly romantic comedies you love so much – DC

Or you can bring whatever it is your making. Curry? – DC

''''

I can order take-out. Chinese food? – DC

_Sorry, had to stir the noodles. Dude, you know I can't eat curry; it doesn't sit well with my digestive system. Plus, I'm already making Chinese food. I'll have to take a rain check on the 'hearty Italian meal.' See you Monday. _

What about tomorrow? – DC

_Tomorrow is Sunday? _

Congratulations for knowing your days of the week. I'm impressed – DC

_Ha ha. I meant I'll see you at work on Monday. But if you're dyyyyyinnnggggg to see me tomorrow, I'll come over. What time? _

Six. Don't be late – DC

''''

_DANNY, HELP! _

_EMERGENCY! _

_RED ALERT RED ALERT! _

''''

I just saw your texts. Are you all right? Do you need me to come over? – DC

_Oh no worries, the cute fireman said it was just a butterfly. I was sure it was a colourful bat, but whatever, we all make mistakes. Crisis averted. _

Cute fireman? – DC

_Sam [HEART EYES EMOJI] he gave me his number. Guess who's going on a hot date tomorrow niiiiiiiight. _

_Hello? Danny? _

_Earth to Danny! You there? _

''''

Sorry. I fell asleep – DC

_You're such an old man. It was only 10pm. _

''''

How much more of this am I going to have to watch? – DC

_Um, there's like 10 seasons, it's going to take some time, bud. What episode are you on? _

Episode 3. I really don't get the hype over this show – DC

_You know what I really don't get? The fact that you haven't already watched all the episodes of Friends. FRIENDS, Danny! It should be like, against the law to not watch Friends. _

_What were you even doing in the '90s? _

Unlike some people, I didn't spend my entire childhood glued in front of the television. What were YOU doing in the '90s? – DC

_Just shut up and watch. _

_Oh and FYI, I was like an infant in the '90s, grandpa. _

For the millionth time, Min, we're practically the same age! – DC

_Whatever, Dan. _

''''

_Where are you? _

Didn't Jeremy tell you? I'm taking the week off. Flu – DC

_What?! :o I thought the Castellano men never got sick? _

_Is Mr Neck keeping you company? _

HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MR NECK? – DC

_I guess this is the perfect time to tell you that I've been Facebook messaging Richie for a couple of months. He's been telling me all your little secrets, 'Dannybear.' _

HEY! NO ONE CALLS ME THAT EXCEPT FOR NONNA – DC

Mindy, whatever you do, please don't tell Morgan – DC

Or Peter – DC

PLEASE – DC

''''

I'm going to kill Richie – DC

_HAH! BTW, I'm coming over after work with some hot soup :)_

''''

Does she get off the plane? – DC

_What? _

Does Rachel get off the plane? – DC

_You caught up pretty fast for someone who 'didn't want to waste their time watching trash.' _

Yeah, well, the flu… and free time… and stuff, yeah – DC

_Mmmm, whatever you say xD _

All right, what did I say about the emoticons?! – DC

''''

She got off the plane – DC

''''

You okay? – DC

_Why wouldn't I be okay? _

I don't know – DC

''''

You just… you seemed sad today, that's all – DC

_Well, you know Sam? _

Sam? You mean that 'cute fireman' you've been talking about at work for the last month? The one who's world you have been 'rocking' for weeks? That Sam? – DC

_Yes, Danny. That Sam._

I know him vaguely. Why? – DC

_I caught him in bed with another woman last night. And that other woman is his wife. _

_CAN I JUST NOT BE THE OTHER WOMAN FOR ONCE. _

_Actually, scratch that, I wouldn't mind being the other woman if I looked like Kate Upton. _

_Hello? _

''''

Can you open the door? – DC

_Huh? _

I'm outside your door. With Ben & Jerry's. And Love Actually – DC

_You're the best, Danny. _

''''

_DANNNNYYYYBEEEAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR :D :D:D:D: DDDDD _

Morgan, what are you doing with Mindy's phone? It's 2 in the morning – DC

_I'M NOT MORGAN, SILLY. I'M UR HOT INDIAN FRIEND/CO-WORKER, MINDY LOL_

_Oops, forgot to turn off caps hahahahahahahhahaha_

Okay, where are you? – DC

_This hot new club called Marqueeeeeeeeeeeee! iT'S WILD HERE DANNY_

I'm on my way – DC

''''

_Hey Dr C, it's Morgan! Mindy left her phone on the bar table, but don't worry I'll take good care of it for her! Also, btw, Dr L couldn't stop talking about your eyelashes allllll night. I mean, I know they're long buTTTt – oh wait I can see you walking over here, you probablyyyyy came back for the phone okay bYE!_

''''

So, my eyelashes, huh? ;) – DC

_My judgement was clouded. Also, a winky face, Danny? You're such a hypocrite. _

Don't change the subject, tell me more about my eyelashes LOL – DC

_Ugh, I can't deal with your snarkiness right now, I have the WORST hangover ever, and I want to die. _

_Danny stop calling me, your voice is the last thing I want to hear right now. _

_I'm putting my phone on silent, jerk. I can only listen to short bursts of the game of thrones theme song a certain amount of times before feeling like smashing my phone against the wall. _

''''

Why did I let you drag me to this thing again? – DC

Are you going to go to ALL of your ex-boyfriend's weddings? – DC

Actually, don't answer that – DC

''''

Min? – DC

''''

_I'm walking back to the hotel now. _

By yourself? – DC

_No, I convinced the groom to leave his wife and now he's marrying me instead. _

Should it be slightly worrying that there's a part of me that kind of believes you? – DC

_Jerk. _

Oh so now I'm the jerk? You should have told me before you left. I could have walked you back AND carried your shoes for you – DC

_Yeah, well I'm almost there…. And I can carry my own shoes, thank you very much._

Come back so I can walk with you – DC

_Ha ha, very funny. Sorry I didn't say bye before I left. Night, Danny. _

Goodnight, Min – DC

''''

_You still awake? _

Unfortunately, yes – DC

_What's your room number? _

140. When Harry Met Sally is on. It just started – DC

_Cool. I'll bring some cake I snagged from the party. _

Chocolate or Vanilla? – DC

_Both. _

I know I don't say this enough, but you're the best, Min – DC

''''

_You left your totally embarrassing red glasses at my place yesterday. _

Thanks for finding it! You can give it to me at work tomorrow – DC

_Oh well, I was thinking I could bring it over now and we could hang out? _

Can't right now, I'm on a date. Thanks anyways – DC

''''

_A date? On a weekday? Someone's feeling adventurous today. _

I'm on it right now, actually. And what can I say, you've taught me to live on the wild side of life :P – DC

Yes, I use emoticons now and it is completely your fault – DC

''''

Won't be seeing her again. She talked about her cats half the night – DC

How was your evening? – DC

''''

Mindy? – DC

''''

There's a new Ken Burns documentary on tonight. Want to come over and watch it with me? I'll order take-out of your choosing – DC

_Sure, can't wait! I was thinking maybe Shawarma tonight? _

Sounds good. Be here by six – DC

''''

_What are you doing now? _

I'm in bed – DC

_ALREADY? Jeez, Danny, this is like a new record for you. It's 7pm! _

There's a Springsteen show on TV. What are you doing? – DC

_Just doing some reading on Areoles in plants. _

I love it when you use fancy science words – DC

_Um, I did go to medical school, Danny. And I'm a super smart (and sexy) doctor. _

I know. I should probably call you Dr L more – DC

_How about you call me 'too lazy to go in to work tomorrow and deal with annoying co-workers' instead? _

Hmmm, what if we just took the day off? Visit the Empire State Building? I know how much you love it – DC

_I've got a full day of appointments tomorrow and I really don't want to reschedule. Maybe another time. _

Saturday? – DC

_Okay sure, it's a date. _

_I mean, it's not a date! _

_Um… just ignore me. It sounds good. I can't wait. LOL _

''''

_I had so much fun today! Thanks Dannybear 33333_

You seriously need to stop calling me that – DC

I'm glad you had fun, we should do it again sometime – DC

_Did you have fun? _

I always have fun when I'm with you, Min – DC

What are you up to now? – DC

_Changing into my PJs LOL_

The red tartan ones? – DC

_This sure does sound an awful lot like flirting, Dannybear ;) _

I'm going to bed. Night – DC

_Goodnight x_

See you tomorrow – DC

_It's Sunday tomorrow. _

I'll still see you – DC

''''

_My trainers stink, thanks to you. _

What? Me? You've got the wrong guy – DC

_You're literally the only other person in the office who has the same shoe size as me. Plus I heard you complaining that someone stole your trainers at the gym whilst you were showering. _

It was a tight fit – DC

_Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night, my small-footed friend. _

''''

Can't sleep – DC

_What can I do to help? _

I don't know. Tell me a bedtime story, or something? – DC

_LOL okay. Here's something interesting, there's a new lawyer upstairs. _

And this is interesting because…. – DC

_I think he totally has a crush on me. _

Why do you think that? – DC

_He keeps waiting by the elevator for me and asks me a bunch of random questions. The last time he asked me if I was single…. _

_It's hilarious. _

I don't really find it funny. Please don't tell me you guys are going to have sex in that elevator… IT'S FOR PUBLIC USE! – DC

_Are you like insane, Danny?! He's like 4258395 years old. _

_Ok, more like 58 tops, but still – way too old for me. _

You probably should have told me that first, Min – DC

_FYI, I would not have sex in an elevator. I have standards, Daniel. _

''''

Awake? – DC

_No I'm asleep. _

You're such a comedienne – DC

Are you wearing those red tartan pyjamas? – DC

_Are you drunk? _

I may have drank tw… twelve glasses of Bourbon – DC

_Um, should I even ask why? _

I guess I kind of just wanted to feel something for once – DC

_I'm calling you now and you better pick up. _

''''

_You seriously need to stop looking at those old photographs of you and Christina. It's not healthy. I'm going to come over tomorrow morning and burn them for you. _

Thanks for always being there for me, Min – DC

_No problem. Now, what are you wearing in bed? ;) _

I usually don't wear anything to bed – DC

_You are gross and I am going to sleep. BYE. _

Goodnight x – DC

''''

You get home safely? – DC

_Safe and sound. _

_So, um, what just happened? _

I kissed you? – DC

_I know, I do recall being there. _

Well, you asked – DC

Do you regret kissing me back? – DC

_Do you regret kissing me in the first place? _

I asked you first – DC

Also I don't tend to kiss people I don't have feelings for – DC

_You have feelings for me? _

Mmm. And I was going to ask you out on a date, until you ran out of the office with saying goodbye.

_What can I say, I was nervous and shocked and, I don't know Danny, I freaked out! Okay! _

_But I have feelings for you too, you big weirdo! _

_Danny?_

_Dan? _

_DANIEL CASTELLANO?!_

_I was kidding, Danny, you're not a big weirdo. _

_You're a small weirdo. _

_You are a very small human being, Danny. _

_Dainty._

Sorry. Catching a cab – DC

_A cab? _

Yep. I'll be at your place in 5 – DC

Make sure you're wearing those tartan pyjamas ;) – DC

**_A/N hope you enjoyed reading it as i did writing it. please leave a review! i love feedback._**


End file.
